Pitch Perfect, shugo chara style
by Musicluver123
Summary: Amu wants to create music, but her dad forces her to go to college. She and her father agree that if she can make friends and memories, then she can go to Los Angeles. She joins the Barden Bellas without interest and, but when she quits she realizes that he actually liked them. Will she be able to remake her friends or will she lose them? Don't like don't read.
1. Introductions

Introduction

Barden Bellas-

Amu

Ran

Miki

Su

Dia

Utau

Rima

Yaya

Nadeshiko

Treblemakers-

Ikuto

Yoru

Tadase

Kukai

Nagihiko

Kairi

Daichi

Musashi

Kiseki

Rhythm


	2. Chapter 1

Me: This is my second fan fic!

Ikuto: I'm pretty sure its going to suck

Amu: Ikuto, be nice

Ikuto: No, not unless its an amuto

Amu: NO!

Me: Don't worry,(crosses fingers behind back) it wont happen, someone do the disclaimer

Kukai: Musicluver123 doesn't own anything!

Everyone sweatdrop

Amu: When did he get here?

Chapter 1

Amu POV

I packed my stuff and got in the cab. I put on my headphones and listened to my remixes.

A few minutes later, I arrived at Barden University. I grabbed my bag and a female blonde counselor came up to me and gave me a pamphlet.

She was talking, but I wasn't paying much attention. I saw a car stop nearby and a brunnette boy was inside.

He was in the backseat playing air guitar. Then, he saw me and he started _singing _to me.

I mean, who _sings _to someone when he's in the back of the car. His car drove away and he fell back.

I turned back to the counselor and she handed me a whistle.

"This is your official rape whistle, don't blow it unless its actually happening," she said smiling.

I nodded and put it between my teeth. I walked to my dorm which was in the Clifton building.

(Me: That's the building I was in at the SMA camp ^^ Ikuto: No one asked for your life story Me: Thats mean Ikuto )

I saw a girl in there and said hi. "I'm Amu, your roommate, are you Kim?" I asked her.

She just looked at me and then back at the book. "No English?" she just kept quiet. "Yes English?" She just stared.

I put my bag down and heard a knock at the door. "Hey, honey. Hows it going?" "It's ok," Then he saw my roommate.

"You must be Amu's roommate, I'm Tsumugu Hinamori, Amu's father and I teach photography here," he held out his out his hand. She just kept staring.

"Anyways, Amu, do you like it here so far?" I sighed. "Papa, I don't really like it here, I never wanted to come here," now it was his turn to sigh.

"Amu, you can't be a DJ, you must get an education first," Kim stood up.

"I'm going to the activity fair," I nodded "I'm going, too. I'm going to the activities fair with Kim," I followed her.

I was outside and I saw a lot of students. They were talking and laughing in groups.

I decided to start looking around.

Ikuto POV

"Dude, who was the chick you sang to?" I asked my friend, Kukai.

"I don't know, Dude. I just wanted to sing to her," I stared at him.

"Seriously," he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

I decided to go to the activities fair with my roommate Kairi.

I went to our dorm to get him. "I'm going to the activities fair, wanna come with?"

He nodded. "Let's go,"

We walked to the fair and he pulled me to a group of boys.

The thing is, they were singing.

"This is the only group worth joining, the Treblemakers," he told me.

"Sure, a singing group of boys," I wasn't totally sure, but it was worth a try.

"How are your vocals?" He asked me.

"_Whip it!_" I sang. I'm not much of a singer, but I sang anyway.

"Not bad," I thanked him.

Utau POV

"We are never going to get more members!" I told Ran.

"Calm down, how about we just get girls that can sing?" I shook my head.

"What, singers?" A short, dirty blonde haired girl was in front of us.

"Um, yes, we are the Barden Bellas, a female a capella group," I told her.

I wasn't so sure about this girl, we were sorta desperate.

"Can you match pitch?" Ran asked her.

"Try me," Ok

a few seconds later, she was invited to tryouts.

"I'm not so sure about that girl, Ran," she shook her head

"Utau, she can match pitch perfectly, that's we need,"

I sighed ,"I guess,"

Amu POV

I was walking around, when I saw a DJs sign.

I was about to sign up when a short girl read the sign.

"Dj's, Deaf Jews," she read slowly.

I put the pen down. I was so excited when I read DJ that i didn't read what it stood for.

"you know Jewish?" She shook her head.

"No, but I took a forced lesson once," I nodded.

I then decided to walk away.

I saw a sign that said Barden Bellas.

"Would you like to join?" a red head asked me.

"Um, what is it?" a blonde then stood beside her.

"the Barden Bellas are a female a capella group. there are 4 in Barden university, the high notes, the rockies, us, and them," she replied, pointing to a group of boys.

"They are the Treblemakers,"

Oh, I wonder whats so bad about them.

"Would you like to join?" the red head asked me again.

"Sorry, I don't even sing,"

* * *

Me: how was the first chapter?

Ikuto: It sucked

Me: That's mean

Ikuto: So? there's no Amuto and you barely included me

Me: I can still make this a Tadamu

Amu: Please Read and Review

Me: If I get 5 reviews I'll post the second chapter, _with_ Amuto

Ikuto: Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Me: I didn't get 5 reviews,-

Ikuto- NOOO! THERE MUST BE AMUTO!

Amu- Let her finish!

Me- Fank you Amu, Anyway, I didn'th geth 5 revieths, buth there will be Amutho

Ikuto & Amu- ?

Tori- She just put taffy in her mouth

Amu- who are you?

Tori- I'm Musicluver123's best friend!

Me- I invithed ther. Thomeone do the thithclaimer!

Tori- Musicluver123 don't own nothing, or I would know! (menacingly) Right?

Me- (nods vigorously)

Chapter 2

Time skip- Six months later

Amu's POV

"Honey, Have you been skipping your classes?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No, why?"

"I checked the attendance records and you skipped half of your classes for more than 3 months! How could you lie to me, Amu? I also heard that you signed up to work at the radio station, is this true?"

"Yes, it's true,"

"Why would you work there?! Only sewer rats go there!"

"Thanks for calling me a rat, dad,"

"Ok, here's the deal, you make friends, memories, if you can do that, I will pay for the flight to LA and you can become P diddy or whatever, deal?"

My eyes widened ,"Seriously?"

"Seriously,"

After my dad left, I thought of that guy that I work with at the radio station.

_Flashback!_

_"You have pink hair," he stated._

_"You have blue hair," I replied not looking up from the stack of CDs I was working on._

_"You have golden eyes,"_

_"You have blue eyes,"_

_"You are a girl,"_

_"You're a boy,"_

_After a while I got annoyed._

_"You won't shut up will you?"_

_I finally looked up and notice that he was closer to me than i thought._

_I felt a blush creep up on my face._

_"You're blushing," he smirked_

_"You're smirking," I replied, annoyed again._

_"What's your name?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"Amu, you?"_

_"Ikuto, at your service,"_

_"You're annoying,"_

_"Deal with it, **Amu**,"_

He is soo annoying!

He teases me so much, it gets annoying after a while.

No one was in the dorm because it was class time, I was skipping, again.

I decided it would be ok if I sang a little.

I really like this song called heart attack by Demi Lovato, it describes how I feel most of the time, but not just with falling in love.

_putting my defences up_

_ cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack!_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough!_

_It's just not fair, I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
_

_Won't wash my hair, then make them like a basket ball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Painting my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

"So you _can_ sing!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Please Review!

Pwease. Or I make it a Tadamu. -_- I will go there.


End file.
